Neju Na Melmas
Neju Na Melmas (ネージュ・ナ・メルマス Neju Na Melmas) is a secondary character in the anime series Tenchi Muyo! GXP: Galaxy Police Transporter. Background Although she looks like a ten year-old girl, Neju is actually a 2000 year-old high priestess and spiritual leader of her planet. Politically savvy as well as extremely cunning, she had countless assassination attempts thwarted through body doubles and her great powers. Neju is an exceptionally powerful telepath, able to affect movement and persuade others through intimidation. Meeting Seina Neju first met Seina on Jurai, after Seina found out that his ship, the original Kamidake, had suffered fatal damage following a battle with Tarant Shank. She had accompanied Seina, Amane, Kiriko and Ryoko to the G.P. Academy onboard their new ship, the Kamidake II, presented by Seto... with strict orders from the G.P. not to use their weaponry along the way. From the first moment she stepped foot on the ship, Neju was almost inseparable from Seina, which caused quite a bit of jealousy between the girls. She was even present when, during a pirate attack, Fuku was hatched. Confrontation It was while the girls were monitoring a visit to the ship's holodeck between Seina, Neju and Fuku that Kiriko discovered the truth. She had seen around Neju’s neck a golden necklace which identified her as the high priestess of Melmas. Armed with this knowledge, the girls went to confront Neju, but were partially paralyzed by her as a show of her powers. But everything was patched-up when Neju gave a little encouragement to Fuku when a major pirate attack was launched by the ship. When the Kamidake II finally arrived at the G.P. Academy, they learned from Seto that the pirate attack were more than likely an assassination attempt against Neju. She went on to explain that Neju was near the point where she has to select her successor and would soon enter a secular life, which would normally require her to remain on Melmas for five years. But since she would still face death by enemies she gained during her tenure, it was decided that Neju should enter the G.P. Academy as a student. Neju had warned the girls not to tell Seina who she really was until the mission was complete, and after it was, she told Seina that she plans on marrying him, "when she grows up." Neju on Earth During a brief stopover on Earth - after again confronting Shank, the Kamidake II crew was surprised that Neju had showed up at Seina's new home (built from the interest accrued from an account of his pay and sent to his family - which was equal to a fleet admiral's). She had a body double stand-in for her so that she could travel to Earth, mostly to find out about Seina's life on Earth. Neju even helped out Amane, Kiriko and Ryoko at the Yamada’s new supermarket while Seina and Fuku visited Tenchi, mainly to talk to Washu about Fuku's origins. They had to leave Earth in a hurry when the Daluma guild launched their "Good Luck" fleet as a counter to Seina's bad luck. A life with Seina Like Amane, Kiriko and Ryoko, Neju was engaged to wed Seina in a political marriage after the defeat of a rogue faction of the Galaxy Army (aided by Shank). However, before the ceremony could begin, Seto's ladies-in-waiting, who were actually agents of the Renza Federation seeking to use Seina's abilities to rid their home from marauding pirates, kidnapped Seina into their small ship, and began to molest him in a public broadcast to ensure their non-Galactic Union organization's survival. As a result, the four are apparently included into the marriage, or at least the crew of the Kamidake II. Abilities Neju, as the high priestess of Melnas, possessed enormous psionic power, easily able to paralyze Ryoko, Amane, and Kiriko when they tried to confront her about her true identity. The full extent of her power is never revealed, but she was considered one of the most powerful high priestesses in the history of her nation.Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Females